


The Cat Is Away

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Threesome - F/M/M, Unspecified Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: The parents are away, so the younger generation throws a wild party.





	The Cat Is Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bring Back The Porn Challenge 2018. Thanks to Torino10154 for suggesting the idea.

Harry’s eyes were half-closed and he tucked his hands underneath his salt and pepper hair. Ginny laid down beside him, panting slightly, one hand touching his chest.

“We’re getting too old for this,” she grumbled, gently rubbing at her hip.

“Really?” Harry said, “I think this was just perfect.”

Ginny just chuckled softly, and snuggled up against him.

“I’m serious. I take us out for a nice meal and stay in a fancy hotel and you complain.”

“Harry. You do remember what it was like when we were the kids' age?”

“No.” Harry said. “Kids that age don’t have sex.”

 

The party at Grimmauld place was in full flow. There were butterbeers and spiked punch, there was ear splitting music and there was a glut of pizza and junk food, and James wasn’t aware of any of it besides the dull thump of the music’s bass far below, but that could just be his heart. 

Dominique’s hair was as soft as silk, his hands combed through it, search for and failing to find any purchase. His hips rocked, pushing his cock down her throat. Dom murmured happily and James let out a ragged cry as the vibrations shot through him.

 

Two storeys below. Al’s hand tightened on his bottle of butterbeer, as he watched Scorpius flirt with Roxanne. It wasn’t any protective instinct that angered him, it was that his best friend was well aware of the crush that Al had on Roxy.

Not that that seemed to stop Scorpius as he’d coaxed Roxy off to a sideroom, or stopped him pushing his hand up Roxy’s top. When Scorpius’s face suddenly move to suck on her tits, Al suddenly found himself locking eyes with her.

“You just going to watch Al?” She moaned, “Or do you want to join in?”

 

Lily Luna was the life of the party: she danced exuberantly, drank like a fish and ate more food than seemed possible for her slender frame. She seemed oblivious to the fact that the living room was getting less crowded as people snuck off in pairs and the odd trio.

She was also oblivious to the attention she was getting from members on the dance floor, which Hugo was both sad and happy about, his glare had seen off the advances of several boys and girls, not least Lorcan Scamander.

Evidently she didn’t realise people her age had sex, either.


End file.
